


It's Okay, Bear

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Consensual, Gaming, Love, M/M, Scolding, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, True Love, spanking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: In which Dan elicits the spanking he's always needed, and Phil gives the spanking he's always wanted to give.





	It's Okay, Bear

The gaming channel was the only way Dan could get it to happen.

Certainly, Phil had smacked his ass during sex once or twice, and now and then he’d tell him he was a naughty boy or that he deserved to be punished, but Phil had never given Dan exactly what he needed and Dan didn’t know how to ask. A spanking. A long, hard spanking until Dan was crying and felt forgiven.

* * *

It’d been at the back of his mind for years - all his life, really. Early exploration of the internet had revealed other people interested in spanking, but it was years and years before Dan found someone who described how he felt perfectly. He had a desire - no, a  _ need _ \- to be punished. To right his wrongs. Thoughts of spanking entered his head on a daily basis, and his laptop hard drive was filled with stories and videos of hard, punitive spanking. Not just one or two slaps and then sex, but proper spankings followed by cuddles and love and forgiveness. The spanking wasn’t the starter with the sex being main, the spanking was starter and main with aftercare for dessert. Dan craved it.

* * *

“I’ve got an idea for one of your stupid gaming challenges.” Dan said one day, as the two sat side by side in the living room. It’d taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to suggest it. It was ridiculous, really - he knew that if he told Phil how he felt, the man would give him the spanking he needed, but he couldn’t quite pluck up the courage. Instead he was doing this.

“Oh yeah?” Phil asked, barely glancing up from his laptop screen.

“They loved the thing with the salt and vinegar crickets, I was thinking we could do more punishment-based ones. Wasabi, more gross stuff.”

Phil nodded, still focused on his screen, before turning to Dan and giving him a sudden grin. “Fan service, you mean?”

“I don’t mean bloody, I don’t know- anal and spanking on camera Phil!” relief flooded Dan as Phil gave him the perfect segway to spanking. Just as he had hoped, Phil’s eyebrow quirked and he smiled.

“We could do spanking, though.” Phil suggested, a saucy look on his face. “I bet you’d love that.”

* * *

Things were not going to plan.

They’d decided to do the spanking forfeit after a game of Higher or Lower - however many the winner won by was how many times they’d spank the other. Dan had tried to get at least five before trying to lose, selecting what he thought was the wrong answer.

He was on seventeen.

“Come on - this is actual Phil abuse!” Phil laughed, elbowing Dan and speaking with the light, humour-filled tone he generally used in videos. Dan laughed along, but internally was despairing. Phil had only gotten seven.

“It will be in a minute. I bet you’re all loving it, you sicko’s!” Dan replied, gesticulating wildly at the camera. It was true - he knew that their fans would be on edge, wondering just how many times Dan was going to spank Phil. The gifs on tumblr would go wild, with the anaconda clip from PINOF probably put right along side it. Yes, Dan could see it now - but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“If you get to twenty I’m actually gonna run away. You can’t hit me thirteen times! My bum’ll fall off!”

“I  _ don’t _ think that’s how science works.” Dan replied, before clicking randomly and feeling relief flood him as he saw the endscreen come up - he’d finally gotten one wrong, with a final score of seventeen. There was one thing he’d forgotten though…

“I have a proposition.” Phil said, a hopeful look on his face. “All or nothing!”

Normally, Dan protested all or nothing. Said it wasn’t fair. This time though, he wanted to lean across and kiss Phil. Yes, another chance! “You can’t just say all or nothing when I just destroyed you! C’mon Phil.”

“I can and I just did.” Phil replied, a grin spreading across his face as he snatched the mouse from Dan and clicked ‘play again’.

* * *

“See guys! All or nothing always works in the end!” Phil laughed. Dan forced himself to roll his eyes, though his breathing was short and shallow and his hands sweaty.

“Such a fix, honestly. How many am I getting, then?”

“Well, I think that because there was a ten gap before, but I won all or nothing, I should give you ten.”

“But that’s when I was winning!”

Phil didn’t even seem to hear Dan’s weak protestation; he rolled his chair back and gestured at the sofa. “Bend over it then, Danny.”

There’d been some debate over how they’d actually carry out the spanking - Phil maintained that using their hands would fuel the fires of the hardcore phan shippers and make the internet a fairly toxic place to be for their other viewers, while Dan said he didn’t want to be permanently disfigured by Phil’s clumsiness. Equally, the position they should take hadn’t been easy to decide. In the end, they settled on kneeling on the sofa behind the gaming setup and hitting with a wooden spoon.

“Go on then Phil, and try not to kill me.” a theatrical sigh accompanied Dan’s consent, making Phil giggle.

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You agreed to this Phil,  _ and  _ you called all or nothing...think of it as revenge for those crickets you had to eat.”

The words were barely out of Dan’s mouth before the first smack fell. The spoon bounced off of his ass with a satisfying  _ pop _ , but it barely stung - his jeans were far too much protection. Still, he knew he needed to ham it up for the camera, and let out a yelp to satisfy the viewers. Nine yelps and groans later they were done, and the endscreen was quickly filmed (with much whinging from Dan, of course).

* * *

Cameras off.

“Now, d’you wanna tell me why you  _ really  _ brought this up?”

Dan blinked at the sudden, direct question, Phil meeting his eyes and reaching out to snag one of his fingers with his own.

“What?”

“Why did you suddenly bring up spanking?”

For a moment, Dan allowed himself to focus on the slight tingle in his ass. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t feel punished. Throwing all caution to the wind, he decided to give the information up.

“I want you to spank me.” Dan said, not quite believing he’d found the courage to say it. “I think about it all the time and I want to feel small and punished.”

Eyes focused on Phil’s face, Dan watched for any sign of disgust or rejection. Instead, he saw a startling look of clarity. “Dan, I really wish you’d told me about this years ago.”

“Um...why?”

“I’ve always wanted to spank you.”

“...Oh.”

The two men looked intently at one another for a moment before both cracking into giggles.

“God, we’re so  _ stupid _ .” Dan laughed, leaning down to rest his head on their interlocked hands. “We spend literally all our time together and this  _ never _ came up.”

Phil was giggling too, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth. “Shall we do it, then?”

Dan was on his feet before Phil had finished the sentence.

* * *

Turned out both were intimately familiar with spanking positions. It took them all of a minute to get Phil sat in the centre of the sofa and Dan resting comfortably over his lap, his body resting on the sofa and his ass raised by Phil’s lap. His jeans rested around his knees but his boxers were still up, with Phil’s hand resting across the lightly-clad surface.

“Are you ready?” Phil asked, giving Dan a quick, light caress with his thumb. Dan nodded.

“I’ve been ready for a long time...still don’t want to hurt me, eh?”

Phil didn’t bother verbally responding, instead raising his hand and smacking it firmly against the upturned bottom. Dan jerked forwards, a small ‘oh!’ escaping his lips but nothing else indicating he’d felt the slap.

“You’ve been working too hard this year, Dan.” Phil said, his voice firm and hard. He raised his hand and slapped it sharply across the undercurve of Dan’s ass, feeling a slight tingle in his own hand as he made contact. “You need to learn how to take a proper break and not just procrastinate and make yourself anxious.”

Two more slaps, quickly and sharply, made Dan bury his face in his hands. He felt naughty. He felt naughty and punished and scolded, and he subconsciously raised his ass a little to give Phil easier access. He deserved this. He  _ needed  _ this. Phil quickly settled into a rhythm of a slap every second or so, spreading them evenly across the surface of Dan’s ass and breaking in every few seconds with a few scolding words.

“You don’t eat properly.”

_ Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. _

“You need to update your twitter more often, you  _ know _ how important it is as a YouTuber.”

_ Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. _

Dan simply lay and took it. The pain wasn’t overwhelming - it was simply there, sharp stinging slaps that made him buck forwards a little, his fingers clenching at the fabric of the sofa but no noise escaping him. He wasn’t aroused, not at all - in his mind, it was a totally separate thing to the casual smacks during sex that Phil had given him before. It was redemption of sin, forgiveness for failures, it was what he needed. Sweat was beginning to prickle up on his skin, mingling with his already-curly hair to turn it sticky and fluffy. His face was a solid pink, his eyes opening and shutting at each slap as he registered the sting and the growing warmth.

“Are you learning your lesson?” Phil asked, bringing his hand to rest gently across Dan’s now warm and stinging ass. Dan stopped for a moment to absorb the situation, a situation he’d been thinking about and imagining for years - him, across Phil’s lap, getting the punishment he craved.

“Yes.” he said quietly, his mind a little fuzzy with the warmth and fulfillment. “I really am.”

“Good, now lift your hips a bit for me.”

Dan obeyed, a good idea of what was coming, and sure enough he felt Phil’s hot fingers scrabbling at the waistband of his boxers before gently drawing them down to rest just above Dan’s knees and jeans. Dan’s ass was a splotchy bright pink, with patches of redness spread across it. The bright colour contrasted with the pale skin of his thighs, and Phil took a moment to rub his hands over the cheeks, alleviating the sting a little.

“You’re a good boy, Dan. We all need a reminder sometimes, don’t worry.”

Without telling him, Phil reached across to the earlier-discarded wooden spoon and snapped it hard across the centre of Dan’s left buttock, watching as the landing spot briefly turned bright-white before flooding with reddish-pink again.

“Ow!  _ Fuck _ !” the words shot out of Dan’s mouth without any conscious input, one of his hands flying backwards to touch the offended area. Phil’s hand had left a warm, tingling sting, spread over a wide area and hurting, but not too badly. The spoon was much more focused, leaving an area of sharp pain. Part of Dan wanted to wriggle away, call it quits and get up, but a much larger part of his brain forced him to pull his hand away and look down. He needed this. He deserved this.

* * *

Phil wasn’t quite sure exactly when the idea of spanking Dan had entered his head. Definitely before they met in real life - back in the days of low camera quality Skype calls and hours spent texting, longing for one another’s company, Phil had noticed that Dan was a bit of a brat. That whiny voice which always made Phil laugh and give in to what Dan wanted hid something else behind it. Many times over the years he’d been tempted to pull Dan across his knee and spank him, give him the punishment he so sorely needed.

Now, he had the opportunity.

Arousal was at the very back of Phil’s mind - he was fully focused on the task at hand, disciplining his boyfriend as they both needed. His hand had begun to really sting from the task, the skin pink and hot as he slapped down again and again, and almost without thinking he’d reached for the wooden spoon and continued the job. Dan was evidently near breaking point: his hand had swept back to protect himself without thinking.

“Are you going to be able to keep your hands away, or do you need me to hold them?” Phil asked, his words echoing those of the many, many spanking stories he’d read online over the years. Dan made a tiny growling noise before replying,

“I’ll be fine...carry on,  _ please _ .”

Still, Phil knew the process was coming to an end as he snapped the wooden spoon across the undercurve of Dan’s bum, red circles blooming across the uniformly pink surface. Wriggling and squirming, Dan pushed his face even deeper into the sofa and finally, broke into an open cry. Dropping the spoon instantly, Phil placed his hand across the punished ass and began to rub soft, gentle circles across the surface, marvelling at the heat. There was no sign of deep bruising, nor blistering, merely a hot, stinging bum that would fade within a couple of hours.

“Shh...it’s okay, bear. Come on, let’s get you up.”

* * *

Twenty minutes, the two men were curled up together in Phil’s bed, Dan’s bare bum naked and cooling in the air of the room while Phil cuddled him close, planting kisses on his head.

“Thanks, Phil.” Dan said, two short words somehow injected with all the emotion in the world. Love, gratitude, everything. “Thanks for knowing what I needed.”

Phil reached out and patted Dan on the small of his back. “No worries. I love you.”

“Mm. I love you too.”


End file.
